


漂移

by foxhuhu



Category: Crimson Empire, Quinrose, 绯红帝国
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: % 贾斯汀 X 雪拉% 当代黑帮AU。彻底的AU，人物全为alter版，和原作毫无关系！（真的完全没有关系！！！%  我不过是想开个车。少儿退散.jpg





	漂移

狂风卷着沙砾，如猛兽的爪撕扯车窗。这要命的鬼天气里飙车出门的都不是普通人。要么是真有钱，要么是真有病。贾斯汀·罗贝勒提或许二者皆是。他开着大陆上最奢侈的跑车，油门一踩到底，在黄沙飞扬的无人公路上驰骋得快要飞起。  
但有病的不止他一个。这天气里飙摩托车出门的无疑更是疯子。漆黑的金属野马在两三米外，引擎的轰鸣甚至穿透了隔音的车窗。马背上的骑者戴着镫黑的头盔，长发也不束起，从头盔底部甩出来，火红的一片扬在身后，随风乱舞如轻狂的马鬃。  
这里地形复杂，公路顺着山势蜿蜒起伏。弯道时他切个弧线意图甩开她，她却紧咬不放。沙砾打在跑车的车身和骑者的头盔上，发出连串的噼啪声响。贾斯汀·罗贝勒提嘴边一声咒骂全然湮没在风暴和竞相攀比的引擎声中。从出发到现在接近一小时车程，她竟牢牢尾随，像个黏附着的尾巴一样，甩也甩不掉。可谓是极品的跟踪狂了。他拿她没辙，但又不能因为她而放弃原本的计划。那么便只能当她不存在。她跟上来也就跟上来罢，别搞什么花样就行。  
他倒是不太担心她要搞什么花样——这女人尾随他很多次了，却从未干扰过他的行动也没有表现出任何意图偷袭的动向。况且真想偷袭着用这种方式未眠太过明目张胆。他不明白她究竟想要什么，或者想要做什么。但倘若她今天打算做点什么小动作的话，他已下定决心向那双腿里送进一发小小的子弹。  
他下了主路拐进岔道，在一条狭窄的私家黄土小道上把沙尘卷的漫天。那头盔里该咳得天昏地暗吧，他不怀好意地想。他在一个仓库模样的房子前急刹车，捞起副驾座位上的机关枪下车，大步流星上前，端起枪，踹开门，一轮扫射。那群亡命的混账还蹲在地上，子弹打翻他们头顶上方货架的麻袋和瓶罐，粉末和玻璃碎片把他们惊得爬起，第二轮子弹又扫向他们刚刚支起的腿。“罗贝勒提大人！”有个小喽啰惊呼，紧接着捂着膝盖发出一声惨叫。贾斯汀冷笑一声，飞速清点眼前的人头数。还少两个。他盯着层层叠叠叠货架，眼角的余光观察仓库的左右上下。身后的大门敞着，风挟着沙砾呼呼往里灌。那跟踪者似乎等在门外，没有进屋的打算。  
他端枪往前走两步。一言也不发。对眼前这群自以为是却不自量力的笨蛋们，他连训话的意愿都没有。道上的规矩明知故犯。今天是在这里逮着了，若是出了边境再被捉回来，那是肩上长两个脑袋也不够爆的。有人伸手去摸枪，他往那肩上送了一发又向前逼近几步。“不想四肢俱残的就乖乖别动。”他冷声喝道。  
货架深处有动静。他侧身闪过飞来的子弹，抬手扣动扳机。暗处的人已经躲藏不见。他于是往深处走。一贯的不犹豫的步履。他对自己的身手有着过分的信心，而这帮小喽啰说白了都是门外汉而已。不要说还剩两个，就算还藏着五个十个他也丝毫不惧。可偏有人来给他添乱。极轻的脚步从身后点地而来，他未来得及阻止已有一道银锁半空滑出，亮的刃劈向暗处。一声惨叫传来。那女人对他喊，“你的右边！”他举枪朝右侧射击。最后藏着的一个应声倒下。  
“用不着你出手。”贾斯汀不满地瞪她。  
她甩甩红色长发，“你那样太慢了。”

他们把所有的人捆起来。伤口大的简单粗暴扎一下。痛是他们应得的。  
贾斯汀走出仓库，反锁了门，在沙暴中掏出手机，拨打了他亲信马歇尔的电话。  
“方位我发给你，两小时内赶到。”他说，“车我扔在这里，记得带着钥匙来。”电话那头说了什么牢骚的话。贾斯汀皱起眉：“你做好我交代给你的事情就好。”于是啪地挂断。转头向横跨摩托两手交叉抱在胸前打量他的斯托克女人，说：“借你的摩托一用。”  
女人一笑，从摩托后架上上取个备用头盔丢给他，朝身后歪歪脑袋：“欢迎上车。”  
贾斯汀冷笑一声，“我说借你的摩托，可没说搭你的车。”  
女人瘪了嘴：“你行吗？这两轮的可没有四轮的好伺候。”  
“让开。”他没有讨价还价的余地。机关枪已经锁进汽车后备箱里，腰里留着两把小型手枪。现在其中的一把握在手里，枪口对准她。“你要试试你的鞭子比我快吗？”他问。他很不可思议这样的年代那女人竟还选了这么一件古旧的冷兵器。  
女人无所谓地耸耸肩，没下车，只把屁股往后挪了一个座位。“别开进悬崖里就好。”她嘲讽地说。  
他没搭理那个嘲讽，戴上头盔径直跨上去。女人从身后搂住他的腰，身体自然而然地贴上。他转动钥匙，启动引擎。摩托突突地响起来，喷着青烟，卷起黄土，朝着方才来的公路而去。

 

%

 

贾斯汀把摩托丢在别墅院子里，大步跨上前门的台阶，按了密码开门。女人就跟在他身后，大大方方地注视他按那十位数密码，他也大大方方地演示。不仅演示，还主动供上情报——  
“屋外有监控系统的，我刚刚已经关上。一般情形下都会打开。控制通讯的收发器藏在后门栏柱顶上，你击碎那个便能阻断，监控即使仍然起作用，外援却是收不到情况了。”  
他又大大方方地领她进屋，指了玄关处隐藏的摄像头——“你要想让监控也彻底休眠，就打那两处。除此之外也没有别的什么了。”  
女人逛橱窗般地环视四周，不以为然地评价：“好像是完全靠不住的安全系统啊。”  
“马歇尔那家伙非要给我装上。我本来说没有必要的。这里既没有钱财，也没有机密物件，犯罪者到这里捞不着半点好处。唯一有点用的大概就是我这条性命——如果我在这儿住的话。”贾斯汀反手锁上门，转身一把掐着女人的脖子压到玄关的墙上，“这是你跟踪我的目的吗，雪拉·罗塞恩？”  
雪拉·罗塞恩仰着头，眨巴了眼睛，一脸我听不懂你在说什么的表情：“你的性命？我要那玩意儿做什么？”  
“装傻很有趣吗？”贾斯汀下手的力气重一些，“爱德华·温弗里把自己的女人送出来纠缠他的敌人，想要的会是比性命轻的东西吗？”  
“我不是他的女人。”雪拉斩钉截铁地反驳，“保镖而已。”  
“哼。”贾斯汀冷笑，“怎样都好。”  
“不是怎样都好。”雪拉再次打断，“我是在跟你陈述事实。不是就是不是。”她相当固执。  
“爱德华·温弗里完全信赖的只有你一个，爱德华·温弗里能允许随意进出书房和卧室的人也只有你一个。这是整个道上众人皆知的事情。你，雪拉·罗塞恩，你这般容貌的女人——你要说爱德华·温弗里和你毫无关系，你说出来谁会信？”  
“这是夸奖吗，贾斯汀阁下？”她被掐得有些呼吸困难，伸直了脖子索取氧气。  
“你认为是夸奖也行。”  
“哦哦，那还真是承蒙夸奖了。”雪拉嘲讽地回应，“我倒还听说，贾斯汀阁下对自己的贴身护卫马歇尔先生信赖有加，也是唯一能随意进出书房和卧室的人呢——请问贾斯汀阁下，您同您的护卫也会上床吗？”  
“雪拉·罗塞恩——！”贾斯汀怒气满棚。  
“我怎么了？”她挑起眉梢，唇角微提，笑容的杀伤力并不比她手中的武器少分毫。  
贾斯汀一瞬动摇了。这怪不了他。要怪只能怪他身为男性这一事实。他所做的揣测也并无大错——但凡普通的男人，大抵是过不了雪拉·罗塞恩这么一个美人关。  
他深吸一口气，松开手。  
“为什么放水？”他低沉着声音问。  
“放水？”雪拉一脸单纯。  
“你方才明明可以反击，却丝毫未动。”他冷冷嗤笑，“就不怕我这双手真就在此地掐死你了吗？”  
“贾斯汀阁下，您的左肩扭伤了。我方才若选择反击，最有效的便是攻击您的左臂——但我武艺不精，”她随意地耸耸肩，“经常把握不住分寸，怕是一出手就过头了。拧断了您的左臂，那可是谁都不想看到的结果。”  
“……”  
“而且呢，关于贾斯汀阁下的传闻可是不少呢。”  
“传闻？”贾斯汀的语调里浮出不满的气息。  
“嗯，传闻贾斯汀阁下对女性格外温柔，是少有的珍惜爱护女性的上司呢。”  
“……”  
“比如说，阁下曾有个下属犯了事，本该是处死的程度。可呐属下偏偏有个刚怀了孩子不久的女人，犯事也是为了这女人和孩子。于是贾斯汀大人便发了善心，饶了他一命。”  
“你对这种无聊的八卦如此上心吗？”  
“不光是我呀。”她笑得妩媚，“爱德华阁下也常跟我提起恁的许多轶事。说您是个少有的、奇特的人。”  
“哼。”贾斯汀便更冷地笑一声，闷在喉咙间并不爽快发出来的那种，“所以我猜的不错。爱德华跟你灌输一堆关于我的传闻，又专程把你派来打探，想从我这里找点可趁之机——他也想得太美了。以为我是什么正人君子，便不会对他的女人出手吗？”  
“都说了我不是他的女人。”雪拉再一次强调。  
“是不是也无关紧要。”贾斯汀全然不信，“你是他的女人也好，不是他的女人也好，你既然有胆子跟着我来，我便也不打算放你走了。”  
他压住她，吻上她的唇，粗暴探入的舌尖横扫牙床，宛若搜身。这不是什么善意的吻。没有柔情也没有热情，只是宣战般的较量，更多的则是示威。  
她坦然地接受，像被喂食的雏鸟般张开嘴来迎接。对强硬的侵犯和顽固的控制欲，她心底一笑——男人啊……

毫无抵抗反而造就了他的挫败感。  
他停下来，放开她。她如软塌的一张皮一样贴上墙，脸上尚还挂着方才被吻的表情。  
他因那表情上流露的淡淡嘲讽而愤怒，拎了衣领扭进屋，往靠椅上一丢，“给我坐下”。  
他并不知道他接下来打算干什么。屋里有酒，有绳子，还有镣铐。他可以把她捆起来，可以铐起来，也可以在狭小的储藏间里关起来，像个人质一样。他当然可以灌她酒，把她灌醉了，等同于解除武装。他自然不会给自己灌酒，除非是为了壮胆，抑或是需要借助什么外力来摈除掉那些妨碍他的想法。  
可问题不在于如何和她做爱。问题在于究竟要不要和她做爱。  
他觉得爱德华明目张胆送自己的女人上门来分明是种挑衅，他若谨小慎微原封不动送回去虽说很符合他的做人原则但内心里总咽不下一口被看扁的怨气。  
他觉得这女人身手极好身材极好容貌更是无须评判的好，任是哪个心如铁石的男人但凡见到便忍不住要多看两眼的，都到眼前了硬说不想消受那是自欺欺人的孬种。  
可他又觉得这女人浑身写着别有用心，是爱德华那家伙设下的套，惹上了身便是一屁股麻烦——她现在斯托克的方式已经足够疯狂了天知道染上关系之后就是什么状况？  
但话说回来就算他不肯上钩——他不肯上钩很久了——这女人始终如影子一样追着他。既已是甩不掉的，何不大方接受？主动和被动之间往往便也是一念之差。爱德华·温弗里打的什么好算盘，他何不顺势将其捏在手里，好好摆弄？  
他的自我内斗之时，雪拉·罗塞恩从靠椅上爬起，一甩红的长发，说，浑身是汗，去洗个澡吧。便要往着浴室的方向走。  
他在她身后冷嘲地道，你以为你进了这屋我还会让你随意离开我的视野吗？  
她回眸扫一眼他的脸，轻笑着问，贾斯汀阁下打算一起吗？也是呢，您方才的运动量倒是比我不少呢。是该好好洗洗。  
他没有回话，把她手里的武器一一收缴了，沉默地押着她进到浴室。脱衣服吧。他说。他倚着门，不动声色，盯着她的动作。  
雪拉无所谓地耸耸肩，说并没有什么别的可藏的武器了，贾斯汀先生您真是细致周到，怪不得不需要繁琐的监控系统。  
她于是脱起衣服来。靴子已经蹬掉，皮衣和紧身裤的拉链一拉到底，随手抛在脚边，只穿着内衣的身体袒露出来，她丝毫不以为意。她继续伸手向身后去解内衣的搭扣，微弓着背部，将肩胛骨和大片脊背暴露在浴室顶灯的光线之中。  
贾斯汀倒吸了口气。或许是发出了太明显的声音，雪拉·罗塞恩回过头来。  
“嗯？”她轻飘飘地瞥他一样，嘴角浮起一抹奇异的笑，“哦，你看到了啊。很丑吧？”她的语调同表情一般轻描淡写，随即又轻描淡写地再次耸耸肩，“真是抱歉让你看到这样丑陋的身体。”她继续解掉胸衣，仿佛聚焦她赤裸身体的贾斯汀的目光不过是浴室里的另一个光源而已。  
“怎么会有这么多伤？”贾斯汀哑着嗓音问。  
“就是有……”雪拉便又耸肩。  
“爱德华他对你做了什么？”他嘶哑的声音里略有颤抖。  
“爱德华？”雪拉讶异地回头，“和他有什么关系？”  
贾斯汀默不作声了，喉结颤动着，片刻后丢下一句：“你自己洗吧。”便转身带上门。

 

%

 

沙尘暴还在继续，有愈演愈烈之势。  
天空被酿成鱼子酱的颜色，沙砾打着旋儿狂舞着砸向防弹的玻璃窗。  
贾斯汀坐在沙发上，两手握着拳，听着浴室方向传来的水的声响。

她终于洗完了走出来，身上披着他的浴袍。  
“真是抱歉，我找不到别的可以穿的东西。”她用两根手指捏了捏浴袍的袖口。  
他没有回答，头也不点一下。只默默看着她光脚地走过从浴室的门到沙发边的距离。她在他斜对面的地方坐下，将一条腿搭在另一条腿上。抬腿时浴袍滑开，露出雪白肌肤上几道长而深的疤痕。他的视线停滞了些许。她坐好后用手把下摆重新拽起来，盖住自己的身体。  
“抱歉，又让你看了令人不适的东西。”她说。  
他感到烦躁起来。为什么这个女人一而再再而三地对他道歉？她有什么需要向他道歉的地方？她浑身的——背上、腰上、肩上和腿上的伤疤同他有什么关系？它们为什么攫住他的视线，不仅是视线，它们为什么死死缠住他的心？  
他本来打算着在她洗好之后自己也去洗一洗。他若是担心自己洗浴的时候对方有什么小动作，铐起来就行。  
但现在他洗澡的心思也没有了。  
她的身上只有浴袍，浴袍脱了什么也没有。没有武器，武器已经卸除。那空无一物的身上藏不了任何武器。  
他站起身来走向她。无视她的惊讶、质疑和些许抗拒，便整个人横抱起来，跨过空荡的起居室，走向通往二层的楼梯。他的卧室在二层。简洁，朴素，干净。没有几件衣服的壁橱和几乎无人睡过的床——很大的一张。有软的床垫，白的床单，和轻而暖的绒被。狂风卷着沙尘寻仇似的敲打着床头的窗玻璃。他用脚关上门，将她丢在床上，整个身子压上去。

他完全没有料到雪拉·罗塞恩竟是个处女。当他恍然意识到这一点时，他已经停不下来了。  
最初的时候，她的表情和动作有些生涩。他认为那不过她的演技和诱惑男人的小把戏。可她没有一丝一毫引诱他的表情，没有一个主动的动作——她所有的神色，所有的呻吟，所有的肢体反应都是被动的，胆怯的，回避的，甚至每每都在向后退缩着，更有时仿若格外羞耻般地想要遮掩自己的声音并隐藏自己的身体。而他顽固地认定那全是装出来骗人的东西。  
他对她算不上温柔。她身上遍布伤痕，掌心摩挲起来也并不光滑细腻。她的双臂、双腿和腹部都有很好的肌肉，比起他有过关系的所有女性的肉体而言反倒更像一具男性的身体。但她有丰满的胸部。就算是浑身伤痕那双乳也是柔软的，而且比起身体的其余部分要少许多伤痕，仅有小小的一道，在右峰上，就在乳头上方一厘米处。他舔舐那道疤痕，感觉她身体传来的微微颤动。他发现自己爱抚她的伤痕比起揉捏她的乳尖更能激起她强烈的反应。无论她再怎么冷漠淡然对他的爱抚不现出一点积极的态度，她的下体依旧是诚实地服从了性的本能。当他探指下去时触到的是已一片湿滑。  
当他打算进入的时候他才意识到究竟有多紧。而她究竟有多紧张。浑身的肌肉都绷住了，每一处疤痕周围的汗毛如受惊般地耸立。她别开脸，不去看他，既不迎合也不抗拒。他并不知道如何去安抚她。他从来没有过同处女上床的经验。他甚至来不及去想他若真做到底了说不定会因此悔恨终身——但是已经到这个地步了，没有放弃的道理。他于是哑着嗓子说第一次会疼你忍一下。她漠然地盯着侧面的墙壁说无所谓的你怎样都好。然后又不出声了，整个身体除了细微的轻颤毫无反应。他又重复着说你忍一下，我抽几发大概能好些。她依旧不吱声，麻木得像个断线的木偶。他顶入她身体的时候，感到自身都被夹紧得发疼。他见她的面部肌肉抽搐了几下，牙咬住了唇，想是疼的，却一点儿没出声。他感到愤怒。无名的怒火从腹中烧起来。他搞不懂她为什么在这里。为什么连抗争也没有。既然不打算抗争那为什么毫无反应。她究竟想从他这里得到什么？他兑现了他说的话，狠狠地抽了几发。她眉头皱得更深了，牙也咬得紧些，却依旧不出声也无反应。他觉得宛若被戏弄。他抬高她的腰，她也顺从，但不看他，既无媚态也无娇声，便如一个纯粹的无感情的人偶般任他摆弄。他愈发愤怒起来，怒气堆积在他又硬又热的前端，它便得寸进尺发狠起来。  
他心里有个声音在冷笑。对着他冷笑。  
你在做什么呀？那个声音问道。你是为了什么跟她上床？因为她诱惑你吗？因为她挑衅你吗？因为她像个疯子似的跟踪你一个多月你受不了了终于决定想办法解决？还是因为这该死的鬼天气让你只能和她孤男寡女呆在屋里而这样呆在屋里实在太过无趣？或者——不要再自欺欺人了，贾斯汀·罗贝勒提，你根本只是因为认定了她是爱德华·温弗里的女人而已。你根本只是想要从爱德华·温弗里手中抢过来一件什么东西而已。她对你来说不是她。她不是雪拉·罗塞恩。她只是爱德华·温弗里，你那个该死的弟弟的一个贴身保镖兼女人而已。  
然而爱德华竟没有碰过这个身体。那么你又是在干什么呢，愚蠢至极的男人？  
他对自己很生气。但事情已经进展到这种地步，他便已然停不住。他尚未丧失掉所有理智，虽然他已经相当不理智。不过是为了从爱德华那里夺走些什么，他竟稀里糊涂地同一个并无性经验的女人发生了关系。这女人古怪难以捉摸，他不知今后是否会摊上很大的麻烦。就仅仅因她是个处女这一点便足以让他的负罪心感到巨大的麻烦。他不会无理智到高潮前的最后一刻忘记把性器拔出而射在外面。他无法承受万分之一的可能性，倘若因他愚蠢的冲动让这个女人有了他的孩子，那么便是比天塌还要大的麻烦了。  
直到他射完最后一滴的时候，雪拉·罗塞恩也没有吭一声。她忠实地扮演一个毫无感情的人偶直到最后一刻，事不关己地注视着他将白浊的体液洒播在自己的胸腹，仿佛那是一场表演或是一个例行公事的仪式一般。  


贾斯汀·罗贝勒提恨起了这个女人。他原本只是恨着爱德华·温弗里，而现在他连同这个女人一起恨。他揉一团纸巾扔给她，独自下了床穿上裤子。  
窗外的沙尘显然未停。谁也不知道还将持续多久。那意味着他也不知道这个女人将继续同他在这屋子里呆多长时间。他赌咒起自己，究竟是哪根筋抽了才会想到把她带来。这不叫引狼入室。她倒是称不上狼。她若是匹狼倒也好，那样他会轻松愉快许多。他知道怎么对付狼，但他完全不知道该如何应对一具行走的人偶。  
窗外的风又大了。除了沙尘，似乎又下起暴雨来了。砸在窗玻璃上的除了沙砾还有硕大的雨珠。他烦躁地皱起眉头，瞥床上的女人一眼——她已经擦好了自己的身体，抓起了被子覆住自己的身体，仿佛那是什么见不得光的东西一样。那双眼睛，从始至终没有直视过他的眼睛，侧转向空墙壁的眼睛，有什么东西瞬间闪过了。而对于贾斯汀·罗贝勒提而言，那是最麻烦的眼神。他没忍住冲动走过去，将她拽着裹住自己身体的被子强行掀开，让她赤裸的身体暴露在他的凝视之下。他便那样注视着那个身体有半分钟，而在她不安的甚至有点恐惧的目光里说一句：“不丑的，你的身体。”她的瞳仁瞬间放大了一点。“很美的。”他补了一句。

 

%

 

他后来在一层的沙发上睡着了。抱着一床薄毯蜷着身子缩在沙发上睡着了。像他年少时的一样。  
他又梦见许久不见的那个梦了。  
梦里他蜷在屋子的一角，无人看见的一角。整个屋子是昏暗的，谁也看不见他，谁也不想看见他。他蜷在那里，聆听着隔壁某个房间传来的声响。是鞭子抽在皮肉上的声音。是尖锐的女人的咒骂声。是小孩的哭声。  
他就那么听着。手足麻木。一动不动。听着。  
他等着。等到声音全都褪去，他知道他会来，浑身伤痕地来。红着眼睛流干了眼泪地到他面前。伸出红肿的手臂到他面前。低声抽泣地喊他：  
“贾斯汀……哥哥……为什么……”  
他会无能为力地苦笑，伸手摸他的头，温柔地说：“你是你母亲的孩子，要继承家业的人。她对你大概有太多的期望……”  
仅此而已。他所能做的，仅此而已。

 

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> 真是抱歉，我深刻意识到我真的不爱贾斯汀...anyway...let it be


End file.
